


You Never Saw it Coming (original)

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Jack is still 26, M/M, Mark is 18, The Cinnamon Stick Bar, assassin!Jack, sidekick!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: Jack is a well known assassin that strictly works alone. But what happens when a curious bystander wants to join him.  Have patience, Jack, you never know what importance this boy may have.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night for Jack. He had been given an assignment to assassinate a billionaire who got a little to invested in a drug cartel. Jack, or so called Jacksepticeye, had been told to sneak in undetected and slit the mans throat when he was alone in bed. The assassin quietly climbed onto the balcony that was connected to the master bedroom. He knew that the billionaire leaves the door unlocked, and could easily slip in and get the job done. 

Jack slowly opened one of the glass, French doors and stepped inside the dark room. Using only the moonlight, the assassin slit the billionaire's throat, and placed his gloved hand over the mans mouth to keep him quiet. Within seconds the man went limp. Jack wiped the blood off his knife using the white sheet from the bed, before walking back out onto the balcony. " 100k!" Jack whispered to himself closing the door, "Good job, Jackaboy." He laughed at his own praise before sliding down one of the pillars holding the balcony. Jack took one more look at the mansion. He smiled turning around and disappearing into the night, his soft laughter following him.


	2. Author Note

Hi guys, I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short. I didn't want to introduce Mark to the story on the first chapter, so I thought that maybe you would like to go on one of Jack's in-out missions. I promise that the detail will increase and the length of the chapters will as well. 

My personal goals for this work is to make you laugh as much as I can for a slasher fic and possibly make you a little miserable by ending on some cliffhangers. Although my head can be a very twisted place, I need your help so this fanfic will make you loose your sanity. And if your wondering 'Why would I want to help this lady make me insane?', well it's kinda hard to loose something you never had.

 

Kisses- Elizabeth Night


	3. Chapter 2

"What can I get for you, sweetie?", the diner's waitress asked from the other side of the bar. Jack sighed, "Cheeseburger, all the way, with fries." The waitress nodded before walking to the kitchen window, to give the order. Jack sipped at his coke and looked around the diner. Over by the large windows, were six booths, three on either side of the glass door. Between the booths and the bar where some tables, all capable of holding four people. All the tables and countertops were black, and the upholstery on the the chairs where red leather with white trim.

The clinking of ceramic drew him from his thoughts. "You need anything else?", the waitress asked. Jack shook his head and turned his attention to the food in front of him. He had eaten half his burger when the bell on the door rang, and a man in a suit walked in. He walked past Jack, discreetly handing him an envelope, and sat down in the booth in the corner. Jack opened the envelope revealing a check for 150k and a note.

"Your target is Jacob Kolt, kill him before nine o'clock this Thursday. I don't care how just make sure he never gets to his meeting." Jack looked at the man in the suit and gave a quick nod. The assassin took a twenty out of his wallet and placed it on the counter, and stood to leave. The bell rang as Jack walked out the door and onto the fairly empty street. "Fifty one hours.", he mumbled to himself, before walking the five blocks to his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your probably wondering why I changed the name of the story. Well, I had an idea to make an assassin series! Other than that the story is still the same. Kisses-Elizabeth Night


	4. Chapter 3

A cool, October breeze swept over the quiet street. Jack was in his 'work entire' of a black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. It was Thursday night, 8:40 to be exact, and he was in position. Jacob Kolt will be walking down the street any second. It was really cliché, that he would be walking alone down an empty street, but hey it was the dudes choice. It was not like the author of this story didn't have any other ideas. Jack snickered, "This is too easy.", he thought as the target came into view. 

He waited until Jacob was right at the alley, before stepping in front of him with his gun at the ready. Jacob dropped his briefcase and raised his hands in the air, "Please, you don't have to do this! W-what do you want? Money? I have money, j-just take it.", he stuttered. "I don't need money," Jack laughed out, " and this isn't a robbery. Sorry bud, nothing personal, it's just business. Of course you'd know all about businesses." Jacob drew in a breath and Jack pulled the trigger, effectively embedding a bullet in his head. The shot was clean and quite, due to the silencer. Jacob's eyes rolled back into his skull as he fell to the ground.

A woah came from behind Jack making him jump, but he would never admit it. He spun around, re-cocking the pistol, and pointed it at the kid in front of him. "Easy, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just curious on what's going on.", the boy said with a slight grin. "Curiosity will get you killed boy.", Jack responded lowering his gun. The boy held out his hand, "I'm Mark." Jack took it, but before he could shake it, he heard a voice from around the corner. "Shit," Jack said pulling Mark into the alley, and behind a dumpster. The voice came from an older man, who screamed when he came upon the body. "Ok look, we have to get you out of here. I'll take you home, just tell me where it is.", Jack whispered to the boy. Mark's smile fell, "I don't have a home." Great, Jack nodded. "We have to leave now! I guess I'm stuck with you for now.", the assassin said pulling him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the clichés, it brings disappointment to my family! I spent all day stocking up on chapters, so, I will post one new chapter every day.


	5. Chapter 4

The walk back to Jack hotel room was quite. Mark had attempted to converse, but Jack had held up his hand to shush him. He could tell Mark was a little nervous, I mean who wouldn't be, but it was his choice. Jack unlocked the door to his room and held it open for Mark. The boy wavered for a second before walking in, "No going back.", Mark thought when Jack locked the the door behind them. The green-haired man signaled for the boy to sit on the small love seat, before walking to the mini fridge to get two water bottles. 

Jack handed one I've the bottles to Mark, and sat on the bed across from him. "I never caught your name.", Mark said after taking a big drink of the water. "Jack.", the assassin said before doing the same. Mark looked down, thinking though all his questions, trying to pick one to ask first. "So who are you and what just happened?", he blurted out. Jack laughed, "I'm a well know assassin that goes by the name of Jacksepticeye, and what you saw was a hit." He spent the next hour explaining to Mark about the trade and how it worked.

Throughout the lesson Mark remained quiet but one question remained on his mind. "Why are you called Jacksepticeye?" Mark said cutting jack off mid-sentence. Jack paused, thinking for a second, and pulled up the eyepatch that was over his left eye. The white of his eye was tinted a disgusting neon green, making his blue iris stand out. Mark made a weird face and leaned forward to get a better look. "What happened?", the boy asked when Jack leaned over to put the patch on the bed-side table. "That is a story for another time.", Jack replied taking off his shoes and laying down. He threw a pillow and extra blanket at Mark, and turned the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!! If anyone spots Jason please tell me!


	6. Chapter 5

Mark awoke to being hit in the head by a pillow, "Good morning, sleeping beauty.", Jack said laughing. It took a minute for the boy to remember what happened,"Shut up.", he muttered stretching. Jack walked over to Mark and handed him a take-out box with pancakes in it. It took him less than a second to start devouring the cakes. Jack stared, confused what to do. "When your finished eating take a shower, you stink. There are clothes in that bag.", Jack said pointing to a plastic Walmart sack on the floor. Mark nodded and continued to inhale his breakfast.

When the boy had finished his breakfast, he grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom in the corner of the hotel room. Upon entering he found shampoo in the shower and a razor on the counter. Jack had finished his food and was now packing all of his belongings, thinking over last night. "He could be useful.", a voice in his head said. He nodded his head in agreement, plus he had to admit he liked the boy. "Fuck it.", he said pulling the zipper closed on his suitcase. He might as well ask if Mark wanted to stay.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a wet-haired Mark in black skinny jeans and and red flannel. The boy had left the top two buttons undone and it was showing off his collarbone. "Mark, can I ask you something?", Jack asked trying to cover up his staring. "You just did.", he replied. The assassin rolled his eyes going into the bathroom to pack his toiletries. "I'm leaving, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.", Jack said coming out of the bathroom. Mark thought for a second replying, "I mean if your offering, I'm sure as hell not saying no." That brought a smile to Jack's face. He gave a thumbs up before handing his suitcase to Mark and heading to the car.

"67' Chevy Impala?", Mark asked walking up to the black car. "Yep," Jack said unlocking the trunk. The boy placed the suitcase in the trunk and shut it,before getting in the passenger side. "It's a 28 hour drive to New Orleans from here and I don't want to stop. So, every three to five hours, we'll switch places.", Jack said starting the car, "I'll get us out of L.A. and out of California, but then you drive." Mark nodded looking at the time on the radio. Nine in the morning, we'll be in New Orleans Saturday afternoon. Jack put a 'Lamb of God' cd in the CD player and turned it on. "Do we have to listen to heavy metal?", Mark whined. Jack responded, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole." Mark put his hands up in defense, before resting his head on the door and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the old Jacksepticeye, who used to work references into EVERYTHING! XD


	7. Chapter 6

Jack smiled, seeing the familiar buildings of the French Quarter. "It's good to be back!", the assassin commented looking over at the boy in the passenger seat. "Why are we here?", Mark asked looking around the crowded streets. Jack rolled his eyes, "We're here because this is basically home base for my friends. There is a bar, on Bourbon street, that a really good friend of mine owns." Mark still looked confused, "It's hidden in plain sight, and with it being a bar it is less suspicious." Mark nodded and continued to look at the partygoers on the street. "Why is it so crowded?", the boy asked. Jack laughed, "Happy Mardi Gras!"

The bar was on the corner of Bourbon street, and was still closed even for it being three o'clock. Jack pulled the car into an alley and pressed a button on his keychain. Mark was confused at the action until the green-haired man pointed in front of the car. A large garage door opened into, what looked like a tiny room. Jack pulled the car up and pressed the button again and the door closed. Mark looked at Jack confused, to which he replied with a cheesy grin. There was a short delay before the ground shifted and the car started to go down. This caused the boy to panic slightly, before he realized it was an elevator.

When the elevator stopped, another door in front of them opened into a medium-sized parking garage. Jack pulled forward and parked his car in one of the ten spaces. Other than the Impala, there was a black Avalon and a red mustang parked in the garage. "Welcome to The Cinnamon Stick, kid!", Jack said getting out of the car. The assassin unlocked the trunk and pulled out the two suitcases,(A/N Jack bought clothes for Mark somewhere along the way), handing one to Mark. He quickly took it and followed Jack to a door, where he slid a badge through a machine, and walked up the concrete stairs. They came to another door, this one being wood, and repeated the process this time leading into a hallway with brick walls. On the far side of the hallway, where more stairs, but Jack set down his luggage and proceeded the opposite direction. Mark set down his bags as well and followed Jack through another wooden door.

The door led into the bar, where a large man sat at a table counting money. He looked up, "There he is, Mr. Jacksepticeye!", the man said with a slight country twang in his voice. "You basterd, Ken!", Jack said pulling 'Ken' into a hug. The burly man pulled away from Jack, and looked over his shoulder at Mark. "This must be the boy you where talking about, Mark right?", he asked walking past Jack. Mark nodded when the man was feet from him. "I'm Cinnamon Toast Ken, but my friends just call me Ken.", he said extending his hand. Mark took it, returning the a bright smile.

Jack pulled Mark roughly towards the door, with a scowl on his face. Ken must have not seen the jealousy in his actions, because the smile remained on his face, but the act confused the boy. "I'm going to get us settled in.", Jack said over his shoulder. Ken responded walking back to the table, "Okay, but Felix should be here tomorrow, so either you two share a room or someone gets the Murphy bed." Jack stopped halfway through the door, "Felix gets the Murphy bed, first come first served." This caused Ken to buckle over in a fit of laughter. "Okay, but you have to tell him!", his words forced through his laughing. "And you better sleep with a gun under your pillow!", he added through gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, someone gets jealous! Ok I had to add, I just recently went to New Orleans and stayed on the French Quarter. We stayed at the Place De Armes hotel on Abby street and the freaking car elevator exists. 
> 
> In other news, you are probably wondering why I didn't write about the car drive. The answer is... I'm too lazy, but if you have to know Jack was emotionally closed off and Mark whined a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

Once out into the hall, Jack pushed Mark onto the wall holding his shoulders against the brick. "Do you think you can just flirt with anyone you please? You agreed to stay, you know our secret, you belong to me now!", Jack said clenching his teeth in anger. Mark nodded, his expression frozen with fear and confusion. Seeing the boy submit himself, made Jack calm down. "Please don't do that again.", the man said pulling him into a gentle hug. Mark hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around the assassin. 

The two pulled away and Mark grabbed the suitcases and followed Jack up another flight of stairs. Another wooden door stood at the top, and led into the main living area. The walls where all brick, rising to ten feet, and the floor was dark mahogany wood. To the right of the front door, was a living room with cream colored couches and a mahogany coffee table. To the left was a dining room with a mahogany table and ten cream chairs, four on either side and one on each end. In the back, left corner was a kitchen with cream colored cabinets and a black countertop. All the appliances where black, to match the countertops. The kitchen was separated from the dining room and living room by a bar with five cream stools and black lights, that hung down from the ceiling.

Jack continued to a black rounded staircase in the back right corner, Mark followed. The stairs led to another hallway, this one had three doors on the left and two on the right. Jack opened the first room on the left and led Mark into it. "This is your bedroom.", the man said smiling. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the back wall. It had a mahogany frame and cream bedding, and a mahogany bed-side table on either side. There was also a mahogany wardrobe on the left of the door and a matching dresser on the right. "He sure likes to keep to a color pattern.", Mark commented. Jack snickered, "Actually I designed it. Now we're staying for a while so you might as well unpack. If you need me I'll be in the bedroom directly across the hall, and the bathroom is the middle door on the left of the hall." With that Jack left the room leaving Mark to his self.

Mark began to unpack, he placed his underwear and socks into the top drawer, his jeans and shorts into the middle drawer, and his pj pants and sweats into the bottom drawer. Using the hangers he found in the wardrobe, Mark hung all of his shirts up and put his suitcase into the wardrobe. Curiously he wondered out of his room and into the open door to Jack's room. It was bigger than his room and in the back left corner there was a wood door, but it was set up the same. Jack was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, and it looked like he had already unpacked. One of the mans eyes opened and he sat up in alarm, but he calmed when it was only Mark. 

Jack yawned before speaking, "What's up, Markimoo?" Mark hesitated, "I finished unpacking.", he paused before nervously continuing, "I was wondering about what you said in the hall." Jack's smile fell, he signaled for Mark to close the door and to sit on the bed. The boy did as he was told and nervously waited for the assassin to speak. "I've explained everything to you, even showed you where I live. Did you honestly think you could just stay for a wile and leave?", Jack said softly. Mark hadn't even thought about that, he shook his head. Jack had begun to inch closer, "I'll take care of you, Mark. You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide." With that Mark leaned into Jack, and the older man began to pet the boy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was definitely interesting. Sorry if the sentences were kinda run-onish, describing detail is not really my thing. But I bet you weren't expecting Jack's outburst.


	9. Chapter 8

They stayed on the bed like that for an hour before Marks stomach began to growl. Jack started to laugh, making Mark laugh as well. "Shall we order pizza, my pet?", Jack asked reaching for the phone. "Pepperoni?", Mark asked excitedly. Jack nodded dialing the number, he stood up and paced as he ordered. Once he hung up the phone, Jack sent a quick text to Ken asking him to pay for them when they came. "While we wait, why don't I show you the rest of the house." Jack said pulling Mark to his feet. 

First they went to the last door on the right, which was Ken's room, and it was the same as the guest room. Then they went across the hall to the last door on the left, which was an office. There was a large mahogany desk on the back right corner, and matching bookcases lined the left wall. There was a black leather chair and two computer monitors on the desk. Next Jack showed him the guest bathroom. There was cream colored vanity and a normal white toilet on the left wall and a stand-up shower on the back wall. The shower was glass and had black tile the bottom half of the walls and floor, and white tile on the top half. The other walls in the bathroom where brick and the flooring was black tile. Lastly Jack took him back to his room, the wood door led to a conjoined bathroom. It was the same as the guest bathroom except it was bigger, had a soak-tub, and a cream wardrobe beside the door. Jack then led Mark to a large window, on the back wall, and opened it. 

The window lead onto a balcony that looked down onto the street. It was now almost six, and the sun had almost set, painting the sky red. The wind blew slightly, just enough to blow their hair, and in the distance you could hear a boat horn from the Mississippi River. Mark looked down onto the street and saw people bustling along, some had stopped to listen to the Jazz players that where set up slightly down the street. "The Bar will be opening soon.", Jack stated looking at Mark. "There will be live music if you want to see." Mark looked down again, and in the crowd was a boy with a black pizza warmer, looking confused as hell. Mark began to laugh, "Pizza's here!", Mark said pointing at the boy. Jack pulled him back into the room and shut the window.

Downstairs Ken was busy getting the bar ready to open when he heard a knock on the door. He swiftly walked to the door, seeing a confused pizza boy, "Did someone order a pizza?" Ken nodded taking out his wallet. "That will be $12.73, sir.", the boy stated taking the pies out of the warmer. Ken handed him a twenty, "Keep the change, and have a happy Mardi Gras." The boy handed over the pizzas and pocketed the money. "You too, sir.", he said before riding off on his bike. Ken had just closed the door when Jack snatched the boxes out of his hands. The assassin ran like a kid to where Mark was holding the door open. "Run!", said Jack as he went through the door. Ken chuckled as the door slammed shut, and the sounds of the two boys running up the stairs faded.

"Ever feel like a father?", asked a voice, thick with an east Texas accent, behind the bar. There stood a small brunette wiping down the counters, her blue eyes shining with the laughter she was trying to keep back. Ken laughed again, "Sometimes, Elizabeth, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You know in the business we look out for each other." The brunette smiled and began to wipe out the freshly washed cups, "I know, all you have is your family. We trust each other with our lives." Ken sat on the barstool in front of Elizabeth and began to wipe out the cups as well. The girl began to sing 'We Are Family' while trying, but failing, to keep a straight face. They continued to wipe and stack cups until it was time to open the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that was me making a Stan Lee entrance. Lol, and if you have to know I'm 5'3", have brown hair, blue eyes, and have the worst backwoods-East Texas accent ever! XD Would it surprise you if I said I'm a horse trainer as well!


	10. Chapter 9

Once through the door, Mark and Jack erupted in a fit of laughter. They struggled to stand as their laughter decreased, but soon the room was only filled with the sound of heavy breathing. Jack walked to the kitchen and retrieved two plates, bringing them to the table. The boys ate in silence, an occasional giggle passing between them. Once they were done eating, Jack placed the remaining pizza in the refrigerator. "Do you want to go downstairs?", Jack asked leaning over the counter. Mark nodded as the assassin pulled him towards the door.

The muffled sound of a saxophone greeted the boys, once at the bottom of the stairs. Jack continued to pull Mark down the hall and to the door. The sound of the music intensified when they walked through the door. Jack then pushed Mark to sit on a barstool behind the bar. "Do you want anything?", the assassin asked, yelling over the music. "Water is fine.", the boy responded. Jack nodded and walked to the far side of the bar to make the drinks. Mark looked around the slightly crowded room, most of the people had beads around their necks. The boy was drawn out of his thoughts by a glass being set in front of him. He looked up to see Jack taking a sip of some amber liquid. 

The boys sat quietly, listening to the music playing, for a few hours. Jack stood and went to refill their glasses, leaving Mark at the bar. A tap on his shoulder alerted the boy, and he looked up to see a man leaning over the bar. "Hi there, beautiful.", the man said, his breath wreaking with the stench of alcohol. Mark leaned back, feeling uncomfortable by the man's drunken approach. Mark was unexpectedly pull off the stool and to his feet by Ken, while Jack punched the man over the bar. Jack was furious, "Get out, and NEVER speak to him again!", he yelled through clenched teeth. Everyone had stopped and looked at the seen before them, the band had stopped and the bar was silent. Terror consumed the man, as he stumbled to his feet, and ran out the door. Ken moved from beside Mark to grab Jack and pull him into the hall. 

Once in the hall, Ken started to talk Jack out of his anger. "Did he hurt you?", Jack asked the clearly shaken Mark. The boy shook his head and walked towards the older man, with his arms outstretched. Jack embraced the boy, stroking his head to calm him down. When Mark's breathing had slowed, Jack pulled away but left their hands locked together. The green-haired man nodded at Ken, signaling that he could leave the two, and lightly pulled the boy up the stairs. Jack continued to lead Mark through the living room and to the spiral staircase. Once at the top Jack released the boy's hand, signaled for him to stay, and went into his own room. 

When he returned, Jack held a small box in his hand. The box was wrapped in red paper and had a black bow that stood proudly at the top. Mark followed the man into the guest room and sat on the bed next to him. "I got something for you. It was just delivered yesterday, so I had Ken wrap it for you.", Jack stated handing the box to Mark. The boy carefully extracted the bow, setting it to the side. He then slowly pulled the paper away to reveal an IPhone 7 box. Mark gasped, before opening the box and removing the phone from it's cardboard confinement. "Ken already set it up. It has my number as well as Ken's, Felix's, and the house number already in the phone.", said Jack. 

Mark carefully put the phone on the bedside table and hugged the assassin. The boy muttered a 'thank you', barely audible, from the crook of Jack's neck. The man chucked, before pulling away from Mark. "Get some sleep, tomorrow I want to show you around the French Quarter.", Jack said walking to the door. He walked through the door and turned, "Good night, pet.", he said softly, closing the door. Mark quickly changed into his pajamas and got into the bed. He clicked off the lamp and nestled into the mountains of pillows, slowly he began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while trapped in my barn, due to a large storm that hit unexpectedly. I put a horse blanket on some hay bales and laid there for thirty minutes, before the storm had passed! The wind was terrible and there was enough lightning to make my hair stand up, from the static electricity. When I finally was able to leave the barn I smelled smoke and started to panic. Turned out that my parents were cooking steak in the fireplace.


	11. Chapter 10

Mark awoke to the sound of the front door slamming shut and loud footsteps running up the stairs. The boy sat up in alert when the door to his bedroom slammed open and a blond-haired man jumped into the bed. The man then proceeded to push Mark off the bed and onto the floor. "You're in my bed!", the man said looking over the edge. Just then Jack appeared in the door, his hair tasseled, "Felix, you Swedish bitch!", he yelled trying not to laugh. The green-haired man then began to pull the other man from the bed, all the while he held on screaming 'my bed' like a child. Jack's grip must have slipped, because he had let go and fallen to the floor with a thud. "King of the Mountain!", Felix yelled though laughter, throwing his fists in the air.

At this point, Mark had pulled himself to his feet and was now laughing at the two men. Jack looked up at Mark with a smile on his face, "What are you laughing at? He pushed you off the bed first!" Mark responded, "I wasn't ready, he caught me off guard.", he wined trying to calm his laughter. "Yeah right," Jack said rolling his eyes, "Go take a shower in my bathroom." Mark nodded and grabbed some clothes, before doing what he was told. Once in the large bathroom, he began to strip from his clothes and laid them on the counter. Mark then turned the shower on and stepped into the warm spray, letting the water relax his mussels. "That must be the merciful Felix everyone keeps talking about.", Mark thought as he shampooed his hair.

He began to wonder how many more people were apart of this team of misfits, and if he would meet them in the near future. Sadness swept over him as he remembered the way his brother and himself wrestled the same way. Mark shook his head to rid his brain of the thoughts, and stepped back into the water to rinse the soap from his hair. Once satisfied with his shower, Mark stepped out and toweled himself off. He quickly dressed himself and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Jack stood in the dining room, along with Felix, with his keys twirling around his finger. "Get your shoes on kiddo, we're going to Café du Monde to eat beignets!", said Jack now aware of the boy's presence.

The three men made their way down to St. Peter's Square, where the café was located. Although it was only eight o'clock, there were quite a few people sitting at the marble tables drinking coffee or eating the powder sugar covered monstrosity. They quickly found an empty table in the back, right corner of the café. Not long after they sat down, a waitress came and took their order. The men sat in silence, Mark took to looking around the square and watching the street shops get set up. Paintings began to line the fence to the courtyard, some bigger than others. The clinking of glasses brought the boy back to reality, he quickly thanked the waitress as she placed his order in front of him. Mark stared at the plate, over flowing with powdered sugar, and wondered how to eat the fried dough beneath it. 

After some thought, the boy decided that the easiest way was to sweep some of the sugar to the side and uncover the beignets. Upon first taste, Mark realized that the dish was basically a mix between a sopopilla and a funnel cake, but continued to eat it due to his growling stomach. Three of the treats later, Mark sat content and waited for the others to finish as well. Jack looked over at the boy and began to giggle, causing Felix to look at him as well. "What?", Mark asked the two giggling men. This caused the two to burst out with laughter, making Mark even more confused. Through his laughter, Jack managed to hand some napkins to the boy. The boy was now aware of what they were laughing at. He quickly dug his phone from his pocket and turned on the front facing camera, eyes widening at what he saw. Powdered sugar was everywhere! In embarrassment, Mark quickly got to work cleaning his face of the substance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I'm really sick and my head is kinda fussy.  
> But through my suffering, I will continue to make new chapters for your enjoyment. Now if you will excuse me, I believe a noon-ish nap is in order. Good night my friends!


	12. Chapter 11

Powdered sugar adventure now over, the men made their way through the streets of the quarter. Jack smiled at the way Mark awed at everything they passed. A few hours later, the boy was getting tiered and Felix was hungry again so they made their way back to the bar. They were now at the base of the stairs and about to walk up. Mark huffed, causing the two assassins to turn around, "I'm too tired! Carry me?", he said putting his hands in the air like a child. Jack knew that he was kidding but he still proceeded to throw the boy over his shoulder, and climb the stairs.

The three laughed as they made their way up the stairs and though the door. "Welcome back guys.", Ken said from the couch. He looked up to see Jack effortlessly carrying Mark over his shoulder, to which he responded with a confused smile. "Anything interesting happen?", Ken asked as Jack through Mark on the couch across from him. "Other than Mark covering himself in powdered sugar, no not really.", Felix yelled from the kitchen. Jack laughed at the thought, "There were a lot of tourists, but nothing to worry about.", he said leaning against the counter. 

"So Mark, are you ready for your training?", Felix asked after taking a bite out of cold pizza. Mark was confused, "Training?", he squeaked out looking at Jack. The green-haired man nodded, "So you ready?", Felix repeated. "I-I guess.", Mark responded still confused. Ken stood and signaled for Mark to follow. They all walked back down the stairs into the hall, but once at the bottom, Felix turned around and pressed on a brick to the right of the stairs. The brick sunk into the wall an inch or two, and the first five steps lifted to reveal another set of concrete stairs. Mark awed at the sight before him. Felix then proceeded down the stairs, a few steps down he flipped a switch, illuminating the stairwell. 

At the bottom of the stairs a metal door blocked their way. Felix took out a card, similar to the one Jack used, and swiped it through a reader. A light on the reader turned from red to green and a large click echoed through the concrete stairwell. Jack squeezed Mark's shoulder and Felix pushed the door open, revealing a large room. As they walked in Mark paused at the doorway, letting everyone else pass through, and looked around. Shelves and racks lined the walls, all full of various weapons, and a mat sat folded an the far corner.

"Can I ask a dumb question?", Mark asked still looking around. "Better that anyone I know.", Jack responded snickering. "Ha ha," Mark said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "What is this place?" Felix smile and picked up a dagger with ducks decorating the handles, "This is our weapon safe, slash, practice room." Mark nodded unable to think of a verbal response. He was drawn to a large dagger hanging on the wall, it's handle was red with a black lace pattern and its blade had roses carved in the iron. The boy picked it up and carefully turned it over looking at the pattern. 

"That was Signe's dagger.", Jack stated from over Mark's shoulder. "Who is that?", he asked turning around to look at the assassin. Sadness stained his face and tears welled at the corner of his blue eyes. "She was my girlfriend.", Jack said, the room now deafly silent. He continued, "I met her on a mission in New York. We were both hired to kill the same guy, and when I pulled him into an alley she tapped on my shoulder.", he laughed now actively crying, "I let her kill the man, and then I took her on a date at a late-night diner. When I had to leave she followed me, keeping her presence unknown until I made it back." He paused to wipe the tears from his face. 

" I was in the bar when she walked in. I remember that day like it was yesterday, she had a leather biking-suit and her hair back in a ponytail. I stood up and walked to meet her at the door and before I could get a word out, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss." He looked up and breathed in heavily, trying to calm himself some. "She joined our team and we traveled together for a year, and on our first anniversary we had dinner on my balcony. That night we had gotten into a fight and she left before I could apologize. I tried to get her to answer her phone but the number had been disabled. After a week I was going to go find her but it was too late. She had been killed in Seattle by another assassin. I swore to myself that I would never love anyone again, but I guess I broke that rule." He said with a lopsided grin, "But enough of that lets start your training!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry with this one, I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 12

Two hours later Mark was laying on the mat, out of breath and had pain radiating from different places on his torso. In the time he spent in the underground room, Felix had taught him how to fistfight while Jack and Ken sat and watched. The blonde had kicked him in the side at least three times and punched him who knows how many times, but the section only ended when Mark had managed to get Felix on the ground. Jack had moved from his chair to a mini fridge by the door and retrieved two bottles of water and and ice pack. He handed a bottle to Felix then kneeled next to Mark. "You need to sit up.", Jack said helping the boy into a sitting position. With his shirt long gone, Mark let the man hold the ice pack to the forming bruise while he sipped at the water.

"You did amazing, especially for a newbie!", Felix said now standing in front of the boy, offering a hand. He pulled Mark to his feet and Jack led the boy up the stairs. Once the two were out of sight, Felix walked to sit with Ken. "He loves the boy.", the blonde said leaning forward in his chair. Ken nodded crossing his arms, "That means he's extremely deadly for anyone who threatens him." The burly man stood and stared to the door, " I'm going to start dinner, put up the mat before you leave." Felix lifted his water above his bowed head to show his agreement before Ken made his way up the stairs, leaving the blonde in silence.

In the apartment above Mark was soaking in the tub while Jack laid on the bed crying silently. "I had to let her walk out that door!", he thought clutching a pillow to his chest. A soft knock on the door startled the assassin, but he sat up when Ken walked through the door. He quietly crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Jack and pulled him into a strong embrace. This act caused him to cry harder, soaking Ken's shirt. "You can't blame yourself for what happened.", he said stroking the mans green hair.

Jack pulled back from Ken and tried to calm his breathing, while wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm being dramatic.", the Irishman said with a slight smile. "Just a little.", Ken responded with a slight chuckle. Just then Mark opened the bathroom door, steam curled from the opening. "Oh God, I feel like shit.", the boy groaned face planting dramatically onto the bed. Jack felt bad seeing some bruises through the fabric of the mussel shirt he had put on. "There's some painkillers in the medicine cabinet downstairs.", Jack said standing with Ken to walk out of the room. Mark nodded in agreement and followed the men down to the kitchen.

After he had taken the pills Jack have given him, Mark sat at the bar in the kitchen with Felix. The blonde laughed at the boy when he groaned in pain from sitting on the stool. "You laugh at Mark, but I remember your first day of training.", Ken said waving a spatula at Felix. Mark looked up smiling, " How old are you anyways, Ken?" The burly man sent the Korean a warning glance before turning around responding, "It doesn't matter." Jack laughed from his place on the countertop, " Let's see, if you were born in the sixteenth century...", he paused taking a thinking pose. They all laughed, even Ken, at the comment.

About an hour later the four were sitting at the table, each with a steak on their plates. Jack was putting a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate when Mark made a sound of disgust. "Eww, potatoes are gross!", he said scrunching up his face. Jack quickly pulled out a pistol, from what seemed like nowhere, and pointed it at the boy. "Say that again, I dare you!", he said a serious expression on his face. Mark's hands flew up, once again starring down the barrel of the same gun. "I apologize to the potato gods.", the boy said slightly worried of the finger that sat on the trigger. Jack lowered his gun, content with Marks answer, and ate a forkful of the potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I have been sitting on that for a long time. I would like to thank At_the_moment for the idea of the potatoes!


	14. Author Note

Hi guys, so I would like to start this off by saying I apologize for the lack of updates, writers block is a bitch. That being said, I have some more important things to go over. So I realized that my writing has been shit and I'm really sorry, so I want to propose an idea. I want to rewrite the story! The names and the plot will be the same, so don't start wining, but the wording will be different and there will be more detail. My plan is to continue to write this story and finish it, shitty writing and all, and relabel it 'You Never Saw it Coming (original)'. Then when I have completed this work I will begin a new one titled 'You Never Saw it Coming (rewritten)', which will as its said be a rewritten version of the original. So now that is said and maybe I can sleep knowing that I have made my explanation public. Thank you for sticking with me for so long on this septiplier train-wreck and I will start on the next update.

-Kisses   
Elizabeth Night 

 

P.S. I will be writing the rewritten version on my iPad rather than my phone, and on a different writing program. Because now I'm writing on my notes application on my phone, so maybe it will look better as well!


	15. Chapter 13

"So now that you're sorta officially apart of the team, I think it's time you learn our real names!", Ken said after chewing a large chunk of steak. Jack and Felix nodded in agreement, but Mark was slightly confused. "Real names?", the boy asked setting down his fork. Jack laughed before answering, "Yeah, real names. You didn't think we would use our legal names in an illegal business, did you?" Mark shrugged, he hadn't really had time to think about it, due to everything else. "Well," the blonde began, "I'm Felix Kjellberg!", he stuck out his fist to which no one bumped. "I'm Kenneth Morrison, but you can call me Ken!", the burly man said. "I guess that leaves me.", the Irishman said, " I'm Sean McLoughlin." 

"Nice to meet you all!", Mark said laughing. "So," said started once the boy had calmed, " I don't think I ever caught your last name." Mark thought for a moment before realizing he had never said his last name to the assassins. "Oh, my name is Mark Fischbach.", he said; upon these words the room fell silent. Mark was confused, had he said something wrong. Jack was the first one to break the silence, "Fischbach, as in Thomas Fischbach?" The boy nodded, "How do you know my brother?" Jack was stunned, he sat there opening and closing his mouth. Seeing Jack struggle Ken stepped in, "He was apart of the team, but he said he didn't have any family. Now that I think about it, he often took trips to Ohio. We all assumed he was seeing a girl."

Mark didn't know what to do, he sat in his seat silent before running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room. He threw himself onto the bed and began to cry into a pillow. A knock on the door started him, but he was calmed at the sight of Jack standing in the doorway. "I know it's hard loosing someone you love.", the Irishman said crossing the room and sitting at the head of the bed. He leaned against the headboard and signaled for Mark to lay his head on his chest. "You know, every night before he would leave, Tom would tell me that he had to fight the bad guys to the innocent would be safe. When I was really young he would say he was a superhero, but as I got older he said he was a solider fighting in a silent war.", the boy sniffled before continuing, " Then when those men busted into the house, he told me to hide and to not come out until he came to get me. There was a hole in the back of my closet that I hid in. I heard gunshots and screaming, but I stayed put. I waited for two days but he never came back."

Mark was now crying heavily into Jack's shirt, "I was hungry so I crawled out, and in the living room there was so much blood and police tape. I was scared so I packed a bag with clothes and food and I never looked back." Jack's vision was blurred from the tears that gathered in his eyes. It tore at his heart to think of what this innocent boy had gone through. "My mother died when I was six, and I never had any siblings.", Jack began trying to keep his voice steady. "My father buried himself into his work and the only time he found interest in me is when I was his Guinea pig. He was a scientist, and he wanted to learn the secrets of morality. That's why my eye is green, he wanted to make me into this human mutant. As the years went on his tests became in humane, and as my eighteenth birthday drew near I was basically living in a jail cell in our basement. He had actually gotten really close, but before he had accomplished it Ken's father had saved my from that hell."

Mark looked up at Jack's face, "What does your eye do?", the boy asked in a small voice. "I use it to see.", the Irishman said voice dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, I can see insanely well out of my green eye.", he continued. Mark sat up in Jack's lap and looked at the eyepatch that covered his left eye. "Why do wear this?", Mark asked motioning at the patch. "It's hard to focus on something when one eye looks at small details and the other looks at the larger details.", he said untying the strings and letting it fall into his lap. "Also it's an uncommon detail that would make me easy to remember."

"You said that Ken's dad rescued you, right?", Jack nodded, "Is that how you met Ken?" The Irishman nodded again, "He was in training when I met him, and that's how I got into the business. It caught my interests and once you are in the system you never get out of it." Mark laid his head on Jack's stomach and stretched out between his legs, "How did you meet Felix?" Jack stroked the boys head as he told his story, "I had gone on my first solo mission in Seattle, Washington, and I found this blond twenty year old on the street looking for work. I asked him if he wanted to work in law enforcement, and he had said yes." he began to laugh as he continued, "I remember when I came back to the base, which at this time was in Little Rock, Arkansas, Ken's father was furious. But two days later he was apart of the family." When he had finished, a light snore greeted him. Jack chuckled before slowly sitting up and throwing a blanket over the boy and slowly leaned back, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update, writers block is terrible. Also I have been working on the rewritten version, but I will not begin releasing the chapters until this one is finished.
> 
> I had a thought that maybe you would enjoy some pictures I took in New Orleans but I can't figure out how to upload them so check out my Instagram and Twitter!
> 
> Instagram: @elizabethnight0  
> Twitter: @ElizabethNight0

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any thoughts or ideas please tell me in the comments below. Remember to hit that like button, and thanks for reading!


End file.
